Love Sex Lie
by Spiessberger
Summary: Ao ver seu irmão arrasado com o fim do seu relacionamento, Bill resolve ajuda-lo a esquecer. Mas em um lugar onde o foco é a diversão, nem tudo pode sair como planejado.


Eu não acreditei naquelas palavras. De repente aquele sol que parecia ser duradouro se transformou numa tórrida tempestade. Ele teve coragem de sentar no Hall do que antes era nossa casa, e diante de tantos quadros e prêmios eu senti que nada daquilo valia a pena se faltasse o elemento mais importante, seu amor.

Como tudo aquilo tinha sumido? Como aquelas peças encaixadas perfeitamente foram se perdendo e bagunçando tudo? Eu estava mesmo longe do meu irmão, e ele era a única pessoa que podia me consolar naquele momento, mas, por outro lado, acho que nada me consolaria. Tantos anos de namoro escondido da imprensa, tanto cuidado para no final tudo se esvair, sumir de uma noite para outra. Eu estava quase me convencendo que aquilo era um pesadelo, quando ele bateu com a porta levando tudo que lhe pertencia inclusive meu coração que naquele minuto estava oficialmente destroçado.

O dia seguinte foi terrível, eu tinha passado a noite em claro, rolando na cama daquela mansão enorme que parecia tão vazia agora, apenas comigo morando nela e os empregados que mais pareciam invisíveis. Eu realmente estava sem ânimo, o que poderia fazer, perdi o grande amor da minha vida!

Pedi café na cama para não ter que descer, minhas pernas não correspondiam ao comando do meu corpo, eu sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar, mesmo tendo chorado a noite toda. Todos ali me serviam e fingiam não saber de nada, é claro que eles sabiam! Como poderiam não saber, ele morava comigo a cinco anos! Eu não tive muita fome e deixei metade das torradas e do leite.

A tarde parecia prometer mais tristeza e depressão então eu pedi que cancelasse todos meus compromissos e me afoguei na cama, desligando as luzes, fechando todas as cortinas. Eu sabia que estava entrando para o clube daqueles que estavam sofrendo por amor. O que eu podia fazer? Ele nem me disse porque estava me deixando, talvez eu fosse apenas um artifício de riqueza pra ele, ou sei lá. É duro aceitar que tenha chegado ao fim. Ouvi muita gente dizer que nada dura para sempre, mas, na pratica isso é tão devastador quanto colocar o dedo molhado de saliva na tomada.

Era de noite quando eu escutei um barulho de vozes. Eu fiquei tentando escutar do meu quarto, mas não conseguia identificar, foi então que ele entrou no quarto e praticamente me jogou de volta na cama, me abraçando tão forte que eu quase morri sem ar.

- Irmãozinho! Quanto tempo! Como você está? - disse Bill.

- Eu... Eu estou...

- Para baixo irmãozinho? Porque? - ele perguntou, sem tom de brincadeira.

- Bem... O Dre foi embora.

- Mentira! Você não pode estar falando sério? - ele se levantou da cama, surpreso.

Que o Dre me amava, até ele sabia, mas e se não era bem assim, e se tudo não passou de uma ilusão que parecia verdadeira o suficiente? Mas que hora para o Bill chegar! Provavelmente ele devia estar cheio de novidades sobre as férias dele com a Margot, sua milésima namorada, eu acho que mais certo seria chamar ela de "Bola da vez".

- Cara. Se aquele cara não te amava, então não existe amor! - disse ele abrindo as cortinas.

- Bill!

- Vamos parar com essa "deprê". Vai aprontar sua mala. - disse ele saindo do quarto.

- Bill! Para que aprontar uma mala? - perguntei, sem entender.

Mas como era de costume, ele me deixou falando sozinho. Eu amo meu irmão, mas essa mania que ele tem de manter as idéias em segredos as vezes é irritante. Se ele queria que eu fizesse uma mala, provavelmente queria me levar a um clube de stripper ou coisa parecida. Mais que saida eu tinha? Fui recem largado, acho que mal não faria.

Fui dormir assim que coloquei algumas roupas na primeira mala vazia que eu vi. Na verdade o Bill fez todo o trabalho, eu não estava em condições psicológicas de embarcar em seja lá o que for, ainda mais vindo logo de quem, do Bill! A ultima vez que saimos nas férias ele inventou de acampar num lugar muito esquisito para caçar crocodilos. Sem dúvida, ou eu corria para debaixo dos lençois ou para o tal lugar que ele pretendia me levar.

Amanheci com alguem cochichando alguma coisa e mexendo no meu guarda roupa. Não demorei para reconhecer aquela garota de cabelo preto e olhos verdes, com uma mini saia e uma jaqueta bem colorida, acho que tinha o arco-iris na jaqueta daquela garota.

- Margot!

- Thomas! Desculpe a intromissão mais as coisas que você selecionou para nossa viagem estão... Como posso dizer? Hum... Horripilantes! - disse ela jogando umas camisas e calças na cama.

- Que delicada. - fiz uma cara irônica.

- Obrigada querido, também te adoro. - disse ela entrando no banheiro, rebolando e trazendo todos meus perfumes e cremes.

- Aonde você vai com isso?

- O que você acha? Você não vai para cabana de um índio Thomas! Faça-me o favor né querido.

Eu sentei perto da janela e começei a listar em minha cabeça as coisas mais irritantes para mim. Eu quase dei um pequeno sorriso quando percebi que a Margot ganhava o ouro! Sério, como o Bill consegue. Ela é linda, até inteligente, mas é metida a fashionista e outras babaquices similares. Se esse passeio que o Bill quer me levar para me tirar da depressão for á três, acho que é capaz de eu me atirar da janela do avião.


End file.
